1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a memory apparatus and data input/output method thereof.
2. Related Art
In general, a semiconductor memory apparatus stores and outputs data under control of an external apparatus such as a controller. The semiconductor memory apparatus may include a memory bank and a data pad. The memory bank may have a plurality of memory cell arrays. The semiconductor memory apparatus receives data through the data pad, and stores the data into the memory bank. The semiconductor memory apparatus may output the data through the data pad. Generally, the data is transmitted through data transmission line coupled between the memory bank and the data pad.
The data transmission line may be disposed across a peripheral area of the memory bank, and may be relatively long. Also, the semiconductor memory apparatus may receive serial data through the data pad, and transform the serial data to parallel data. The semiconductor memory apparatus may transmit the parallel data through the data transmission line. Thus, the semiconductor memory apparatus may relatively include a lot of data transmission lines. Therefore, the amount of current consumed for transmission of the data through the data transmission line may affect power consumption of the semiconductor memory apparatus.
The research and development (R&D) trend for the semiconductor memory apparatus is directed towards achieving high integration, high speeds, and low power consumption. As R&D focuses on “green” memory, levels of an external source voltage is lowered and power consumption of the semiconductor memory apparatus is lessoned. R&D may also focus on reducing the power consumption of various elements within the semiconductor memory apparatus.